Sacrifice
by SUPRNTRAL LVR
Summary: At the Anduin river the Fellowship suffers not one but two tragedies... Legolas just can't watch his friends take the blows... Hurt!Legolas and Angst!Aragorn, but no slash! Rated for violence ony, its not so bad.
1. Legolas POV

**Okay, a) basically I don't know why I'm writing this. I don't think many people are on the LOTR fan fics anymore now that the movies ended ages ago. Plus, I was never really that obsessed with it anyway. But for some reason, I just started thinking about LOTR a week or so ago and haven't been able to stop. Mostly I'm thinking about Legolas, since he is obviously the best one in it - come on, he's amazing! - and so I finally decided to do something about all the thinking and get something down. I don't know if I'll be that good at this kind of fic, but we'll see. I also have not read the books, so this is all movie-structured. Sorry!**

**Right, b) I'm not exactly a LOTR boff so I don't know anything about Elvish, so I am really sorry if I get it wrong. Tell me in a review if you're not happy!**

**c) I don't know if Legolas and Aragorn knew each other before the Fellowship, but that's how most of the other fanfictions on here go and so I'm going to follow the trend of Aragorn being adopted by Elrond and having two foster brothers who are twins, Elohir and Elladan. If anyone is reading this, please tell me if they knew each other before the fellowship and whether all this is true or not, because I DON'T KNOW!**

**and finally, c) this one is set when the fellowship stops beside the Anduin river. Hope you enjoy it!**

The Anduin stretched out around them as the nose of Legolas's boat carved smoothly through its gentle waves, glittering in the sunlight. Its deep green waters lapped at his paddle as he dipped it into the water, the boat speeding forwards. Behind him, Sam leant to one side and peered down into the darkness. Legolas followed his gaze, and a smile danced across his face at the sight of the silver fish swimming beneath them.

"Can you swim, Legolas?"

Legolas glanced at Sam before turning his gaze back to the front. "Yes, if the need arises. However, I hope it does not."

"Me too," Sam agreed, shivering. "I cannot swim."

Legolas smiled slightly. "These waters are not cruel, Sam. I am sure that should you fall, if you stayed calm, they would carry you to the surface."

Sam shrugged, clearly not convinced. Legolas was about to try to put his mind at rest when something called his gaze to the forest running alongside the Anduin. The shadows seemed to glare at him, setting his nerves on edge. He wet his lips, his paddling arm falling lax as he stared into the darkness of the trees.

_Evil is close..._

He felt eyes upon him and turned his head to see Aragorn, who was paddling in another boat, watching him. The Ranger arched one eyebrow, and Legolas shook his head slightly. He would tell Aragorn of his fears if and when the need arose - there was no point in terrifying everyone now.

After a few more minutes of silent paddling, they found themselves approaching the great waterfall of the Anduin. They turned into a small cove on the banks and secured the boats before setting out a camp. The feeling of eyes on his back followed Legolas throughout his preperations, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise and his mouth turn dry, and yet every time he turned there was nothing but shadows to meet his gaze. Eventually, he walked to the edge of the forest and surveyed the darkness in silence, his eyes narrowed. He heard Aragorn coming, but did not turn around. As his friend reached his side, he had already decided what he was going to say.

"Aragorn, we should not stay here," he murmured.

"Why? We need rest before we continue to Mordor, _mellon-nin._"

"Then we should rest elsewhere." Legolas turned to look at Aragorn, his brow knitted in a stern frown. "Aragorn, _ni sailen osminoth eres._"

Aragorn hesitated. Then he shook his head. "We will not stay long, Legolas," he said in a low voice. "Tomorrow we will be gone."

Legolas bit back a sharp retort and turned away to look into the forest again. He felt Aragorn touch his shoulder reassuringly before turning to move over to the others. A few moments later, his voice rang out.

"Where is Frodo?"

Legolas turned. The others were looking around in confusion, clearly at a loss. Aragorn moved to the edge of the forest.

"Frodo? Frodo!"

Legolas's eyes darted to Boromir's abandoned sheild and then to Aragorn, who by the stiffness of his posture had noticed the same thing. Aragorn nodded and Legolas turned and ducked into the trees.

He ran through the darkness, ears pricked for any sounds of a struggle, but the mysterious evil presense he had felt before kept drawing his senses away. Over and over he stopped short, pulling an arrow from his quiver and nocking it in his bow, sure he was about to face some unseen enemey, only to wait and realize that there was no one but himself around. He finally stopped and paused for a few moments, turning in a full circle. He could see no one, nor hear any sound but that of the forest. Acting on instinct, he dropped to the ground and pressed his ear against the leafy floor, closing his eyes. For a few moments there was nothing. Then he became aware of a soft thumping, almost a drum beat... footsteps? Yes, footsteps, heavy and thundering...

_Orcs... or worse..._

He rose to his feet, his heart thumping hard in aprehension. That was when the horn of Gondor peirced the air.

Boromir was calling for aid.

Legolas sprinted towards the sound, lifting his bow once more so as to be ready to fight. Now he could hear the foul beasts breathing, running, fighting, heard the crash of steel against steel. Aragorn and Gimli would already be on their way, that is if they themselves had not been distracted. And Frodo had been missing... Legolas pushed himself faster, fear leaping up inside him. The enemey could already have the ring.

He reached a small break in the forest, and a terrible sight met his eyes. Boromir was on his knees on the ground, two arrows protruding from his chest. Behind him Merry and Pippin were doing their best to fend off the huge, terrible creatures making towards them. The white hand of Sauroman glared on their chests. Letting out a cry, Legolas aimed and let an arrow fly, hitting one of the orc-like creatures in the back. Instantly a group of them turned to face him, and he caught a glimpse of releif on Boromir's face before he was obscured by the soldiers.

"Merry, Pippin!" he roared, his voice rising above the din of fighting. "Run to Aragorn! Go!"

He snatched another arrow from his quiver and fired; no sooner was it gone than he was reaching for a third. The creatures fell beneath his attacks, roaring in pain. Heartened, Legolas drove forwards, still shooting. He caught sight of Boromir and his hope evaporated: the Man was on the ground, a third arrow burried in his flesh. Legolas let out a shout of fustration and grief and fought his way over to the Man. One look told him all he needed to know - Boromir was dead. Legolas whirled to face the Urukai, baring his teeth in a snarl of anger. He reached behind him for another arrow, but his fingers grasped at air. His stomach plummetted.

"Legolas!"

His head whipped around, and he saw with a flash of panic that Merry and Pippin had not run. They were hovering in the trees, swords drawn. Legolas watched in horror as the Urukai's attention turned to them and ran to stand between them and their quarry.

"Run, now!" he ordered over his shoulder, drawing his knives. He brought them up sharply and they bit into the neck of a Urukai.

"We cannot leave you," Merry argued. "We can help-"

He broke off. Legolas kicked a Urukai away and looked around. One of the beasts had escaped his attention and reached the hobbits. Even now it was raising its sword-

"NO!" Legolas shouted. He flipped one knife around and then let it go. It sailed through the air and buried itself in the back of the Urukai's neck, killing it in an instant. The hobbits stared down at the creature in horror.

Legolas didn't have time to tell them to run again. The Urukai were swarming in on him, slashing at him wildly, and now he only had one weapon. He defended himself as best he could, lashing out with his free fist whenever he had the chance, but he could feel himself tiring. He could not keep this up... he chanced a look in the direction of the Anduin. Where were Aragorn and Gimli? They should be here by now, surely... his distraction cost him dearly. As he faltered a Urukai darted forwards and plunged its sword into his side. He bit back a scream of pain and lashed out at it, slitting its throat before stumbling backwards. He heard the hobbits gasping in horror, but the pain was so great that all he could do was concentrate on staying alert. He lifted his head and, gritting his teeth, slashed at the nearest Urukai.

"Legolas!"

Legolas's heart leapt: he knew that voice. "Aragorn," he breathed, not even pausing. He heard his friend's battle cry as he launched himself into battle, heard the answering cry of Gimli as the Dwarf joined the fight. Relief rolled over him in a thick wave - the hobbits would not be harmed now. With all three of them present, it took only a few more minutes to dispatch the remaining Urukai. For a while it had seemed like they had just kept coming, but finally their numbers seemed to be dwindling. Legolas sliced the arm of the last Urukai before him and turned, breathing hard, one hand clamped over the wound in his side. Aragorn was already heading towards the hobbits, and on the other side of the clearing Gimli was finishing off the last Urukai.

_Evil..._

Legolas looked up as the trees whispered to him, his eyes fixing at once on the small group of Sauroman's creations higher on the hill. Aparently this group had had the sense to stay back once they had realized that the Fellowship was not going to die as easily as they had thought. One had a bow and arrow aimed. Legolas automatically pulled back, but then realized that the arrow was not aimed at himself. Following its intended path, he realized that it was aimed at the hobbits... and the one thing standing between the Urukai and their target.

Legolas ran forwards as the Urukai released the arrow, a shout of warning tearing from his lips. Aragorn began to turn too slowly... too slow...

He was never going to move in time. Legolas watched in horror as the arrow hurtled towards his friend. He had to do something. _Now._

* * *

Elvish words:

_Mellon-nin - my friend_

_Ni Sailen osminoth eres - I feel darkness here_

* * *

**Okay, please review and tell me what you think! If this chapter is a total failure then don't worry - I'll quit while I'm ahead!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	2. Aragorn's POV

**Wow, fine, I was wrong to say that no one reads LOTR fanfics anymore! :) I was really surprised at the response this got.**

**Special thanks to Calenlass Greenleaf1, Telcontar Rulz, Jaimie-Erin, Foxgurl10000, and StarLight9 for your help with the Legolas/Aragorn thing and all the corrections. And especially to Calenlass Greenleaf1 for the Elvish dictionary website! Thanks to AEM1, Angibugg, LoveWithoutLimits, Seagent Pepper, punkballet, and Damatris. I know a few people mentioned it would be fine to just put 'he said in Elvish' but I love the way the Elvish language sounds so I really wanted to write it in. Plus, Jaimie-Erin, you mentioned you didn't like cliff hangers... unfortunately I love them, so you might hate this fic! :)**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I knew I'd got the Uruk Hai bit wrong but I just couldn't remember what they were really called. Thanks for setting me straight. Thanks for correcting the other names I got wrong, hopefully I'll spell them all right this time around!**

**Also apologies if I've missed anyone out - I double checked but still, if I missed anyone, sorry and I did appreciate your review!**

**Okay, now on with the story!**

* * *

_Aragorn narrowed his eyes and pulled the arrow back as far as he could. The bow string trembled under the strain, but he refused to release it. Instead, he focused on his target. This time he would hit it. This time... he let go and the arrow span through the air, hitting the ground just before the target. Aragorn cursed loudly, and then turned at the sound of soft, musical laughter behind him. A tall Elf was moving towards him, blonde hair shimmering slightly in the sunlight. Aragorn frowned - he had not seen him in Rivendell before._

_"Silence your mockery," he muttered as the Elf reached him. "I would have hit it this time if you had not put me off."_

_The Elf shook his head. "Of course you would have."_

_Aragorn turned back to face his target, pulling another arrow from the quiver at his feet. He didn't have time to argue with fools who had nothing better to do than mock others today - he only had a few more minutes before the king of Mirkwood was due to arrive. His foster father, Elrond, wanted him there to meet him. He was determind to hit the target at least once before they arrived._

_"You're holding it wrong."_

_Aragorn lowered his bow and glared at the Elf, who had not moved. "I will decide if I am holding it wrong or not, thank you," he said, anger rushing through him._

_"Temper," the Elf said, shaking his head. "Hold it up more, so that the arrow flies rather than dives."_

_Aragorn ignored him and held the bow just has he had before. He missed. He flushed in anger and embarassement, and the Elf moved closer to him. He picked up another arrow and held it out._

_"Try it my way."_

_"If I do, will you leave me be?"_

_The Elf grinned. "If you wish it."_

_Aragorn took the arrow and aimed. The Elf nudged him and he lifted his bow a little._

_"It is too high-"_

_"Trust me."_

_Aragorn scowled and followed the Elf's advice._

_"Try now."_

_Aragorn looked at the target, and then let go. The arrow sang as it shot through the air and buried itself in the target. Aragorn blinked for a few moments, and then turned to the Elf._

_"Luck," he muttered._

_The Elf shrugged. His carefree, pleasant manner was beginning to irritate Aragorn. He put down his bow, scowling. "What is it you want, Elf?" he asked._

_"I offered to come and fetch you. Your father wanted you to come and meet King Thranduil."_

_Aragorn groaned. "He is already here?"_

_The Elf nodded. Aragorn turned and made for the gates. He got there in time to see Lord Elrond leading the king towards the gardens of Rivendell. Elrond turned at his call and raised one eyebrow as if to say 'you are late' before touching the king's arm._

_"Ah, here we go. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, my foster son. Aragorn, this is King Thranduil of Mirkwood. I believe you already know the prince?"_

_"Prince?"_

_It was only then that Aragorn realized that the Elf from the archery grounds had followed him. He turned, a sneaking suspicion gnawing at his stomach. The Elf smiled and stepped up to Thranduil's side._

_"Son of Arathorn, this is my son, Prince Legolas," the king said. "He seemed most eager to meet you."_

_Aragorn opened his mouth, and then closed it. Legolas held out his hand, laughter dancing in his clear blue eyes._

_"Yes," he said. "We have already met, have we not Aragorn?"_

_Aragorn gaped at him. Lord Elrond led Thranduil towards the gardens, frowning slightly at his foster son's lack of manners._

_"Come, it has been long since we have last walked between these trees. As of the orcs, Thranduil..."_

_Legolas stepped back, placing his hands behind his back. "Will you join us?" he asked._

_Aragorn slowly fell into step beside him and they trailed behind their fathers in silence for a few moments._

_"Why did you not tell me you were the prince?" he spluttered at last. "I thought... well..."_

_"I wanted to meet you, not the polite, perfect man you would pretend to be before us if we met formally," Legolas replied. "I would have reacted in just the same way."_

_Aragorn was confused. He could not get his head around this Elf. He glanced at him, remembering his brothers' tales of the skills of the Mirkwood Elves with arrows. "I'm afraid I am still not particularly gifted with the bow," he said. "I'm sure you must have been struggling to contain your laughter."_

_Legolas grinned. "To tell you the truth, neither was I a few years ago. My father had to get me a personal trainer to correct me. I used to hate it because..."_

_"Because you feel that in battle you will make a mistake and it will cost the life of another," Aragorn finished as the Elf paused._

_Legolas nodded. "Exactly. I could not bear it if my own faults caused a death of someone I knew."_

_Aragorn felt a strange sort of connection with the Elf and hesitated, unsure if he should pursue the subject. But finally he could not keep his words locked behind his teeth any longer._

_"My father has always told me that the Mirkwood Elves are proud and brave," he said. "That they would die for one another. Is it true?"_

_Legolas looked at him, and something seemed to flicker in his eyes. "For my friends," he said softly, "I would give my life."_

**

* * *

**Aragorn whirled around. His eyes locked on the arrow that was hurtling towards him, and his mouth opened in a cry of shock and horror which never left his lips. Before he could make a single sound, blonde hair filled his vision and Gimli, Merry and Pippin cried out as one. It took him no time at all to realize what was happening.

"Legolas!" he gasped.

The body in front of him jerked as the arrow found its mark. Aragorn was the only one close enough to hear the soft whimper of agony that passed the Elf's lips. He automatically pulled back, one hand going to his sword once more, his eyes searching for the attacker but Gimli was already descending on the Uruk Hai, swinging his axe furiously. Aragorn turned to see Legolas falling to his knees, his hands going to the arrow that was buried in his chest. Terror rushed through him and he threw himself down to catch Legolas before he could fall to the ground and drive the arrow in deeper. Legolas gasped in pain as Aragorn pulled him onto his back. He felt warm blood against his hand and looked down to see a red stain spreading over Legolas's jerkin from somewhere on his side, seperate from the arrow.

"Legolas," he whispered. "Why did you not say you were wounded?"

Legolas tried to speak but a rasping sound emerged from his mouth and his head fell back. Panic roared through Aragorn and he pulled his friend closer to him, his heart thundering.

"No, Legolas-"

"It is... too late," Legolas breathed.

Cold fear closed over Aragorn's heart and he tightened his grip on Legolas.

"No, Legolas, no," he said desperately. "_Ni sí nestad gen, avo drasto le!"_

Legolas forced his eyes open and shakily focused on Aragorn. The terrifying weakness in his gaze was enough to freeze Aragorn where he knelt.

_"Le vellon nín an-uir, Estel," _he whispered.

Aragorn swallowed hard, wetting his lips. _Have to help him. _He reached out and closed one fist around the arrow, gently pulling upwards. Legolas's eyes widened and his back arched as a scream of pain left his lips.

_"Baw, Estel, _please!" he yelped.

Aragorn snatched his hand from the arrow as if it were red hot. He could feel himself shaking wildly.

_"Agorech am man theled, Legolas?" _he asked. He had to know.

Legolas blinked slowly, his body slowly going lax. _"Estel," _he whispered. _"Gwador...nin..."_

He broke off and his eyes rolled back in his head. Aragorn's stomach dropped away.

"Legolas!" he cried. _"Tiro nín, gwador..."_

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn's head jerked up to see Merry standing beside him, Pippin hovering at his elbow. Both hobbits were close to tears, clearly shaken by the sight of the Elf in such a terrible state.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn's mouth set in a hard, straight line. "No," he said shortly. He looked down at Legolas's pale face and pressed one hand over his earlier wound. "No, he will not. I will save him."

He twisted and looked up to see Gimli approaching them. There was no sign of the Uruk Hai.

"Gimli!" he cried, pulling Legolas into his arms and rising swiftly to his feet. "Gimli, lend me your aid! You two fetch hot water, quickly."

He strode towards the Anduin, unnerved by the way Legolas lolled lifelessly in his arms.

"You shall not die, Legolas," he whispered. "You shall not."

* * *

Elvish words:

_Ni sí nestad gen - I'm here to heal you_

_Le vellon nîn an-uir - forever you are my friend_

_Baw - don't_

_Avo drasto le - don't worry_

_Tíro nin - look at me_

__

_Agorech am man theled? - why did you do that?_

Gwador-nin - my brother

**

* * *

Okay, that's all! Please review, see you in the next chapter!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	3. Pippin's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**Okay, first of all Reviews! Thanks to Alanic, Seagent Pepper, Calenlass Greenleaf1, Foxgurl0000, LoveWithoutLimits and Jaimie-Erin. Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! I'm glad that the flashback thing went down well; at first I thought it wasn't going to work that well, but looks like you guys liked it. Thanks for all your support and help.**

**Plus, to Jaimie-Erin, I hate Twilight too! No offense to anyone who loves it... but seriously!**

**Right, now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

Pippin glanced around as Merry suddenly spoke. They had been hurrying after Aragorn in silence up until now - it took all of their concentration just to keep up with the Man's long strides. Clearly Legolas's condition was very bad if Aragorn was this worried. Pippin himself had never seen the Elf wounded before - sure they had all got a few bumps and scratches in the past but none of them had ever been as badly wounded as this... excluding Boromir... Gandalf... he felt a lump rising in his throat and quickly tried to focus on something else. He would not cry in front of everyone now, not after everything the others had been through.

"Do?" he asked.

Merry gave him a cold look. "Legolas was wounded protecting us, Pippin! And Boromir, he..." his voice trailed off, and he shook his head. "Its our fault."

"I know that!" Pippin snapped, lowering his voice. "Of course I know! But we have to assist Aragorn however he asks us to. One has already died protecting us, there will not be another. Legolas will be alright... won't he?"

He had been speaking alone so far, doing his best to appear brave, but now he seeked a shoulder to lean on. And Merry, who was always there for him, suddenly didn't look comforting anymore. Pippin prompted him hopefully, still after a few soothing words.

"Won't he, Merry?"

Merry looked away, his mouth downturned. "We should never have come with them," he muttered.

Pippin stared at him. Aragorn's voice pulled him from his confusion.

"Where is that water? Make haste!"

Pippin broke into a run as Aragorn called, leaving Merry behind. They had reached the small alcove where they had set up their camp but a short time ago. Pippin ran at once to the water and filled a bucket with the clear liquid before rushing to the fire which Gimli had abandoned at Boromir's call, and which had now died away. Gimli appeared from the trees as he was trying to light it, his fingers fumbling, and the Dwarf moved quickly to Aragorn. The Man had laid Legolas down on a blanket and had one hand on his forehead.

"He weakens," Aragorn muttered. "We must work fast..."

"What can I do, laddie?" Gimli asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn glanced over his shoulder. "Help with the fire," he said, and Pippin blushed. He was failing in his task.

He inched aside as Gimli reached him, holding out the flint and mumbling an apology. Gimli grunted and crouched down, lighting the fire in moments. Pippin wet his lips, watching as Aragorn moved his hands to the arrow. His hands hovered over it, as if he was afraid to touch it. He wiped a hand over his face, and Pippin realized with a jolt that he was pale and shaking.

"Pippin, my pack," he said.

Pippin leapt to his feet and stumbled over to the pack. He cursed himself furiously - why did he have to be so clumsy now? As he reached it and grasped it with both hands, he looked up and across the Anduin's waters to see a boat on the other side. His eyes widened; Frodo had really gone. He hesitated, unsure if he should speak or not, but then decided to tell the Ranger later. Instead, he turned and hurried to Aragorn's side, holding out the pack.

Aragorn took it and pulled out his medicene bag. He rumaged through it, biting his lip, and then turned once more. "Gimli!"

"I'm comin' Aragorn."

Pippin forced himself to look down at Legolas. Sweat was beginning to bead on the Elf's brow, and his eyes were clenched shut as if he were battling with nightmares. His jerkin was wet and slippery with blood, and the arrow was damp with it. Pippin could not tear his gaze from the long, thin peice of wood.

"Pippin. Pippin!"

Pippin started and looked up.

"My blanket, quickly," Aragorn ordered.

Pippin scrabbled at the pack. He looked up as Gimli moved over to them, placing the bucket of steaming water between them. Aragorn took the blanket Pippin handed to him and began to tear it into peices. He muttered something to Gimli, who moved quickly around to Legolas's other side and began to undo his jerkin, cutting carefully around the arrow with his knife. When the Elf's bloody skin came into sight, Pippin felt nausea rising inside him and quickly turned away. His eyes came to rest on Merry, whom he had not noticed since their conversation in the forest. Merry was sitting on the rocks on the other side of the alcove, his hands over his ears and his eyes shut. Pippin stook a step towards him, but then heard Gimli gasp and span around again.

"Aragorn-"

"I know, I will deal with it!"

Pippin moved back over to them and suppresed a gasp. The gash in the Elf's side was marred with dirt and grime. He remembered the mess on the Uruk Hai's swords and cringed - it did not take a lord to understand how that had happened. Aragorn was soaking one of the cloth peices in the water, wincing as it scorched at his hands. He pressed it over the sword wound.

"We can come back to this later," Aragorn was muttering, almost to himself. "The arrow is most important... just as long as this is not causing any more damage..."

He washed the wound out twice, and then took a strip of dry cloth. Before wrapping it up he took some herbs from his bag, crushed them and dropped them onto the wound. It was already welling up with blood again. He wrapped it quickly, but no sooner had he finished Pippin could see specks of blood showing through the makeshift bandage.

"How will we remove it?" Gimli asked.

"I do not want to harm him any further," Aragorn replied. "We will do it gently... will you hold him down?"

Gimli frowned. "Surely he does not need-"

"He may wake."

Gimli nodded, understanding, and took Legolas by the shoulders. Aragorn gripped the arrow, and Pippin clenched his jaw to hold back a whimper of fear. Aragorn took a deep breath and then slowly began to ease the arrow out. It held fast. The Man put a little more effort into the pull. Instantly Legolas's face creased in pain and his fist jerked upwards. Pippin flinched as the Elf's knuckles connected with Gimli's face and sent him tumbling backwards. Without thinking, Pippin launched himself forwards and grabbed Legolas's arm before he could strike Aragorn, managing to hold it down by lying on it.

"Keep him there, Pippin, I almost have it," Aragorn said through gritted teeth.

Pippin would have replied but if he had taken his attention off Legolas even for a second he would have been thrown the way of Gimli. Legolas was straining wildly against him now, a scream of agony fleeing his lips. He began to scream in Elvish, but Pippin could not understand what he was saying. Aragorn seemed to be ignoring them both, his attention fixed on the arrow. It finally came free, blood sticking to its gleaming head. Aragorn threw it away from them as if it were a poisonus snake, and then grabbed another peice of cloth and pressed it over the bleeding wound.

"Legolas?" he murmured. "Legolas, can you hear me?"

Legolas moaned weakly. Pippin slowly released him, not sure if he should be relieved or worried that he had gone limp once more. He jumped as Legolas spoke, his voice soft and faltering.

_"I... I dass coren?"_

"Yes," Aragorn replied. _"Avo bedo, mellon-nin. Losten."_

Pippin looked up as Gimli approached them, holding one hand to his bloody nose. "Don't go wha' yer worrying 'bout," he said thickly. "Da Elf hath some strength left."

Pippin managed a small smile and looked at Aragorn, who had washed out the wound and was bandaging it carefully. Glancing at Legolas, he saw that the Elf's eyes had already fluttered closed.

"Will he recover?" he asked in a small voice.

Aragorn nodded, not looking at him. "He will. I will make sure of that."

* * *

_Legolas stormed from the palace and strode towards the gates, hefting his bow and quiver onto his shoulder. He heard someone call his name and turned, a shout of fury caressing his lips, but it died quickly when he realized that it was just Elrond's foster son, Aragorn. He paused, relieved to just see someone who wasn't intent on forcing something or other upon him._

_"Are you leaving?" Aragorn asked as he reached him. "Ada said... well. Are you?"_

_"Yes, I am returning to Mirkwood," Legolas replied stiffly._

_"Do you have to?" Aragorn bit his lip at his forward words. "Sorry."_

_"Its alright. I would like some time away from my... from the king."_

_Aragorn clearly noticed the coldness in Legolas's voice, but he didn't coment on it. Instead, he approached the Elf with a new question._

_"Well, if you would like some time, why do you not come hunting with me? I was about to leave anyway, it would give us both some time."_

_Legolas hesitated. He had never really gone anywhere without a guard when he had visited a new settlement, on his father's orders. But his father could not keep him chained down forever, as he had just told him so... he glanced towards the palace. The king had not followed him yet, but would surely be on his way._

_"Come," Aragorn urged. "Let me see that bow in action. You cannot want to miss an opportunity to show off to me, surely?"_

_Legolas smiled. "Very well. I will come."_

_A grin split Aragorn's face and he turned, beckoning to someone else. Legolas realized that he had already had two horses readied. He looked at Aragorn suspiciously, who shrugged and climbed up onto his steed. Legolas put one hand on the saddle of the other horse, but something made him look over his shoulder towards the palace. He could see a figure looking out of one of the windows, watching them. A figure with long blonde hair. Legolas gazed up at it, his eyes narrowing coldly._

_"Legolas?"_

_Aragorn was waiting. He grinned as Legolas blinked at him. "Come on. Do you not trust me?"_

_Legolas pulled himself up onto the horse. "Yes," he said softly. "I do trust you."_

_Aragorn blinked slightly at the sincerity in his words, but then urged his horse forwards and through the gates. Legolas pushed his own steed into a gallop and rushed past the Man, diving into the forest. Aragorn galloped after him in silence, pretending he had not seen the tears of anger streaking the Elf's face._

* * *

Elvish words:

_I dass coren - is it done?_

_Avo bedo - don't speak_

_Losten - sleep_

_Mellon-nin - my friend_

* * *

**Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	4. Gimli's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**And.... reviews! Thanks to Seagent Pepper, Princess Arimae, Estel-hopeofmen, Jaimie-Erin, punkballet, Foxgurl0000. Reviews are the only things that keep me writing! Oh, and the gorgeous Legolas of course. :)**

**Oh, and I just think I should mention that there are three people here now who don't like Twilight - me, Jaimie-Erin, and Foxgurl0000! We're fighting the obsession! Yay!**

**Okay, here we go again...**

* * *

Gimli turned as Aragorn jerked awake with a short gasp. The Dwarf shifted slightly on the stones, casting his gaze over the river Anduin and the dark forest before turning to watch as the Man scrambled up to his feet. He looked around wildly, glanced up at the lightening sky, and then over at Gimli, his gaze accusing.

"You said you would wake me."

Gimli shrugged. They both knew that if he had done so, Aragorn would not have had enough sleep that night. Scowling, the Man hurried over to Legolas and knelt beside him, laying a hand on his forehead. Gimli slid down from the rocks and looked around the clearing as he made his way over to them. The Hobbits were fast asleep, huddled close together against the cold night. Gimli had kept the fire going strong through the night, but had not noticed any sort of improvement in his friend. It had not escaped his attention that Frodo and Sam had vanished, and he had taken a moment to talk to Merry and Pippin before they had fallen asleep. The fact that the Hobbits had ventured on towards Mordor alone worried him, but right now his best friend was next to death. He doubted that Aragorn had noticed the Hobbits' absense yet.

"He ha' not moved since you left him," he said as he reached them.

Aragorn bit his lip. "He has a fever. He must have an infection from the blade." He put a hand to his head, shutting his eyes. "You should have woken me, Gimli."

"You were weary," Gimli replied. "Aragorn, look around."

Aragorn frowned and then shifted on his knees, glancing quickly around the cove. He looked back at the Dwarf. "What is it? Uruk Hai?" He straightened up, reaching for his sword, his eyes flickering between the shadows of the trees.

"Frodo and Sam ventured towards Mordor last night. Alone."

Aragorn's face fell. "What? But we cannot cross the river and catch up with them with Legolas in his condition!"

"What do you wish to do?"

Aragorn stood in silence for a few moments. Then he sighed and shook his head. "They have chosen their path. We must choose ours." He turned and walked away to begin gathering his belongings. "We will head for Rohan. There we can at least be sure of safety - the Uruk Hai will return."

Gimli nodded and moved away to wake the Hobbits. They looked up at him, blinking owlishly.

"We're moving on, laddies," he said.

Merry nodded wordlessly and sat up, while Pippin rolled onto his back and rubbed his face with both hands. Gimli turned away from them to see that Aragorn had finished packing his things and was moving over to Legolas once more. Gimli walked over to him.

"So soon, Aragorn," he murmured. "He is still badly injured."

"I know this," Aragorn hissed. "I have no choice. The Uruk Hai will return soon, and we cannot fight them off twice with only two to defend three. Rohan is our only chance."

He crouched down beside the Elf and gently shook his arm.

"Legolas?" he called softly. "We must go."

Legolas's eyes fluttered open and gazed blindly ahead. Aragorn pressed his lips together and leant closer.

"Come, _mellon-nin. _You know I would not ask it of you if I had another choice. But I do not."

Legolas closed his eyes. For a moment Gimli worried that he had passed out once more, but then he nodded slowly. Aragorn jerked his head at Gimli and together they hauled Legolas to his feet, doing their best to ignore the pained moans that escaped the Elf's lips. Aragorn pulled Legolas's arm around his shoulders and slowly began to move towards the edge of the clearing.

"Could you bear his pack, Gimli?" he called back.

Gimli moved to collect up the last few things. What was most worrying was the fact that Legolas had not spoken a word since waking. Although the Elf rarely spoke much, his silence still seemed deafening. He turned towards the Hobbits, who were by now on their feet and getting ready to go.

As long as they had the luck to escape the Uruk Hai until they reached Rohan, things might be alright.

Not that they had any luck at all.

* * *

_"You do not go hunting often, do you Legolas?"_

_Legolas glanced over at him, and Aragorn grinned at the surprised look on the Elf's face._

_"I... yes I do," he said. "I have been... before..."_

_"Are the forests of Mirkwood quiet, then?_

_"No I just... my father doesn't like it. He feels that accidents could happen."_

_"Accidents could always happen," Aragorn replied. "You cannot plan them. What if you had to fight in a battle? Would you have bodyguards to hold your hand then?"_

_"Yes."_

_Aragorn blanched, his eyebrows raising. "Oh, I... oh."_

_Legolas looked at him. "It is alright. He barely lets me leave my room without an armed guard."_

_"He is probably just cautious."_

_"I am over one hundered years old! I can look after myself!" Legolas burst out furiously. "But even when people are dying, when I am needed, when my help could be the difference between life and death he just-"_

_He broke off quickly. Aragorn frowned, pulling his horse to a halt. Somehow he felt that there was more to this little dispute than he had originally thought._

_"What happened, Legolas?"_

_Legolas shot him a cold look, and Aragorn bit his lip._

_"We barely know one another, son of Arathorn," he said shortly. "I am hardly prepared to tell you of my life on our second encounter."_

_Aragorn nodded quickly. "I know, I... sorry." The silence between them grew, and Aragorn quickly dug his heals into his steed's sides. "Come, the game will be gone before we reach their feeding grounds at this rate!" he said, trying to sound cheerful. "I bet you I can catch more than you."_

_He cantered past the Elf before he could reply. For a while he was certain that Legolas was going to turn back to Rivendell, or even just go off alone, but instead he heard the clatter of hooves behind him as the Elf followed. He let out a long breath._

_He had not ruined their potential friendship yet._

* * *

Gimli kept his eyes fixed on the Elf and Man ahead of him. They had left the forest far behind them and were on their way towards Rohan. The sun had climbed high into the sky, and he could see the Elf's strength waning with every step they took. The important thing was that Aragorn had not noticed. The Man's eyes were fixed on the horizon or the plains around them, always searching for the sight or sound of approaching Uruk Hai. He was so intent on protecting his wounded companion that he had not even realized that Legolas was slowly beginning to lean on him more and more.

Gimli glanced over his shoulder to where Merry and Pippin were trotting behind them, doing their best to keep up. He turned back to face the two ahead of them and winced as Legolas stumbled. Aragorn barely noticed, but simply tightened his grip on his friend's waist and pulled him up again automatically. Gimli shook his head - Legolas could not go on like this, and yet was either too proud to admit it or too weak to speak. He still had not uttered a word since he had awakened beside the Anduin.

"Aragorn!" he called, quickening his pace.

Aragorn didn't even hear him.

"Aragorn!" he repeated, catching hold of Aragorn's shoulder. The Man froze, looking around frantically.

"What is it? Do you see them? Is-"

"Aragorn, we have to stop."

The Man frowned. "But we must get to Rohan as soon as possible-"

"Look at him."

Aragorn's eyes flickered to Legolas and his face changed at once. Sweat drenched the Elf's face and his fair hair swung wildly about his face. His glazed eyes stared sightlessly at the ground as he hung from Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn tightened his grip on him.

"Legolas? _Mellon-nin?"_

Legolas blinked slowly. Aragorn looked over to Gimli and nodded.

"Very well. We will rest a while." He paused. "Thank you."

Gimli shrugged, embaressed, and moved away to tell the hobbits.

Aragorn gently eased Legolas down to sit on the ground and pushed his hair back from his face. He brought out a water bottle and held it to Legolas's lips, trying to encourage him to take a few sips. He drank a little, but then turned his head away. Aragorn sighed heavily and replaced the bottle in his bag.

Legolas needed rest and safety.

Two things Aragorn could not give him.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Please review it for me!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	5. Aragorn POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**Reviews... ****Thanks to LoveWithoutLimits, Seagent Pepper, Calenlass Greenleaf1, Jaimie-Erin, Foxgurl0000, punkballet, anushka49 for all the support while reviewing!**

**Next chapter!**

* * *

_Aragorn swung his horse around, narrowing his eyes. Then he kicked it forwards and galloped towards the herd of deer that was circling in obvious panic and confusion. They had already taken down a few, but with Legolas arching around the other side to keep the majority of the deer in the large clearing he was reluctant to give up yet. Not to mention he was still failing miserably to beat Legolas's score. The Elf was just to fast._

_He ploughed straight through the herd, swinging his sword forwards with a sharp 'zing.' It sank into a deer's back and the animal sank to the ground, struggling wildly. Aragorn pulled free as he brought his horse around and out of the herd once more. Legolas, still circling the herd at a gallop, took both hands off the reins. Murmuring to his horse all the time, he notched an arrow in his slender bow and aimed once more._

_"Follow them 'round!" he called, speaking to his horse._

_Aragorn slowed down, transfixed as Legolas aimed his bow with amazing precision. The Elf's eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he pulled back further, further - he let go. The arrow span through the air and found its mark - a deer's shoulderblade. A second arrow was already in Legolas's hand, and he brought down another deer in just a few moments. He caught hold of the reins once more, a grin flashing across his face as he lowered his bow. Aragorn urged his horse forwards once more, hoping to bring down at least one more deer before he gave in and finally admitted defeat. His eyes fastened on a larger deer which was breaking away from the main herd and making a dash for freedom for the trees. He lifted his sword once more and broke into a canter._

_"Aragorn?"_

_Aragorn glanced over at Legolas, who had stopped short and was watching him, allowing the remaining deer to spill into the depths of the wood once more. The Elf pointed in the direction of the trees._

_"Aragorn, stop!"_

_Aragorn turned. And a branch hit him in the face._

_Stars danced before his eyes before darkness descended on him. He blinked hard, strange, alien sounds decending on him. He frowned and a blaze of gold and green and white coming into sight above him. Sunlight... he was looking at the sky. A blurred shape came into sight, blonde hair swinging around a pale oval._

_"Aragorn, my friend? Are you hurt?"_

_Aragorn groaned. "Only my dignity..."_

_Legolas laughed and held out a hand. Aragorn took it and the Elf pulled him up to his feet. Aragorn's head swung dizzyingly and he winced, touching the large bruise on his forehead._

_"That was eight you had by the end, was it not? A fine score," Legolas said._

_"Why? What was your score?" Aragorn asked hopefully._

_"Sixteen."_

_Aragorn rolled his eyes and pressed his fist against the painful, swollen lump on his brow. His head swung again and the world tilted. He stumbled and Legolas caught his arm before he could fall._

_"I don't think you are alright, friend. Come, sit down for a moment."_

_Aragorn let his legs slide out from underneath him and sat down hard on the ground. Legolas crouched down in front of him, pulling a leather water flask from his pack and holding it out._

_"Here."_

_Aragorn scowled at his own helplessness and drank a little. "Thank you. I'm sorry... I should have seen the branch," he muttered, furious with himself. "I suppose you would never have allowed such a foolish mistake to happen to you."_

_"I do not know, it would depend on what lovely maiden would comfort me after," Legolas replied, grinning._

_Aragorn sniggered. "Then I am still at a disadvantage, for you are no lovely maiden."_

_Legolas grinned and rose to his feet, looking over his shoulder at the horses. Aragorn's steed had made its way over to his own._

_"Come, friend," he said softly._

_His horse turned and trotted over to him to nudge his shoulder, Aragorn's steed following it blindly. Legolas stroked his horse's soft nose, smiling to himself. Aragorn watched, snorting._

_"You certainly have a way with horses, Legolas."_

_Legolas smiled. "Sometimes I feel I would prefer horses to being with..." he stopped, and then forced the smile back on. "Ah, Elves."_

_Aragorn shook his head and regretted it. A few deep breaths later he managed to get out a few words._

_"Legolas, what is wrong? There is something you do not like about your father. If you do not talk about it, it will turn you into a cold, anger-driven animal."_

_"Why should I speak of anything to you? Like I said, I barely-"_

_"Then why do we get along so well, even when we have only just met yesterday?" Aragorn demanded. He looked the Elf in the eye, daring him to look away. "Why do I feel as if I have known you all my life? I am sure you feel the same way."_

_Legolas stared at him. Aragorn's heart sank - he had gone too far. Speaking his mind too plainly again. But then, suddenly, Legolas dropped to the ground in front of him and opened his pack, pulling out another flask._

_"Very well."_

_Aragorn quickly held out the first flask. "Do not trouble yourself, you can have this one back..."_

_"No," Legolas muttered, opening the flask. "I do not desire that simple drink. I prefer something stronger."_

_Aragorn arched one eyebrow. "Wine? You carry wine with you?"_

_Legolas gave him a look. "I thought I would be travelling alone today. I was going to... think."_

_"Think over wine?"_

_Legolas took a swig. "If you do not want any..."_

_"No, no, that's alright," Aragorn said quickly._

_Legolas took another large swig before passing it over. Aragorn drank a little, keeping his eyes on the Elf._

_"So...?"_

_Legolas nodded. "I will tell you. Although you may think of me differently once this story is over."_

_Aragorn held his gaze. "We will see," he replied._

_Legolas sighed. "Very well. Aragorn..."_

* * *

"Ara...gorn..."

Aragorn froze in his tracks, the weak voice pulling him from his thoughts. He turned his head and realized with a jolt that Legolas's eyes were closed. His friend had gradually been getting heavier and heavier as the day wore on, and Aragorn had done his best to ignore it and keep going, muttering words of comfort every few moments.

"Legolas? Come, _mellon-nin, _do not worry me," he said, doing his best to keep his voice level.

He stopped and pulled Legolas back onto his shoulder as the Elf swayed. His friend's eyes flickered open a crack.

"A-Aragorn... _Boe i poston... iallon achen..."_

Abruptly he dropped towards the ground and Aragorn caught him tightly by the shoulders. He eased the Elf down to the ground, laying him back against a boulder. He pulled Legolas's jerkin aside and stared in fear at the bloodied bandages. There was nothing more he could do. The wounds just would not stop bleeding. And with ther Elf's aded fever, he was fading fast. Aragorn pressed his hands against his face, and then cast his eyes around the grasslands. They were so close to Rohan, barely half a day's walk away. Legolas's salvation was so close and yet so hard to reach. He glanced down to where Gimli and the Hobbits were making their way up the hill. They had not yet come close enough to see what had happened. Aragorn turned back to Legolas to find the Elf's eyes closed and his head lolling back. Terrified, he grabbed his friends shoulder.

"Legolas? Please, Legolas, you cannot give in now. We are so close. Legolas? _Gwador-nin?"_

Legolas did not respond. Aragorn pressed his fingers against the Elf's throat and let out a sigh of relief as he felt a soft, flickering pulse. But for how much longer would that pulse hold out? He gently touched Legolas's face, hoping that the touch would revive the Elf a little bit, but the Elf did not move.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn looked up to see that Gimli and the Hobbits had reached them. The Dwarf's small, dark eyes moved from the unconscious Elf to the Ranger and back.

"Is he...?"

"He is still alive. But he weakens, Gimli, he has barely a day left."

Gimli shut his eyes for a few moments, and then reached out to grasp Aragorn's shoulder. "I am sorry, Aragorn. You did your best."

Aragorn's heart leapt with a sudden fury and he rose to his feet.

"No. We are not finished yet," he growled. He pulled Legolas into his arms and turned towards Rohan. "Come. We keep going."

* * *

_Elvish words:_

_Boe i poston - I have to rest_

_Iallon achen - I beg of you_

_Gwador-nin - my brother_

_Mellon-nin - my friend_

* * *

**BTW, the next chapter is very different from both the book and the film, but hopefully you guys will like it anyway. We'll see!**

**Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	6. Merry's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**As I said in the last chapter, this does differ from the book and the film. We'll see what you think of it.**

**Next, Reviews! Thanks so much to Edna Pests, SuddenSummerStorm, KaL KeY, Jaimie-Erin, Foxgurl0000 and fangirl 29 for the reviews.**

* * *

When he looked at Aragorn and the unconscious Elf in his arms, Merry felt sick.

Guilt hung over him in a dark, heavy cloud. Every time he shut his eyes he saw Legolas leaping forwards to defend them against the Uruk Hai, saw Boromir lying motionless on the forest floor, while he and Merry stood and did nothing. He should never have joined this quest. What was he but a useless, inexperienced Hobbit? How was he going to help anyone in any way at all? How was he supposed to help to destroy the ring? Not that they had anything to do with that now - Frodo and Sam had left and gone on alone. Maybe he and Pippin should do the same, and just get out of the way before they could burden the Fellowship any more...

_There is no Fellowship. The Fellowship was broken long ago._

He pushed the small voice in the back of his head away. Not for the first time, he wished that Gandalf was back with them again. In fact, he wished that everyone was back - Gandalf, Boromir, Frodo and Sam. He wished that they were all back in Rivendell, when everything had seemed so simple and easy. Back then it had just been 'Get the ring to Mordor.' Now their quest was 'Get to Rohan before your friend dies after putting himself in peril to defend your worthless hide.' He shook himself, realizing that he was falling behind, and quickened his pace.

He had no idea how far away they were from Rohan. It seemed like some unreachable heaven right now, somewhere which would protect them from everything if only they could get there. Aragorn appeared to know where he was going, although he was clearly terrified that Legolas would perish before they reached their destination.

Merry didn't blame him.

Again in his mind's eye he saw the sword peirce Legolas's side, saw the Elf lunge forwards into the path of the arrow. How anyone could be that brave he didn't know. He looked up as far ahead of him Aragorn suddenly stopped and crouched down, laying Legolas down on the grassland. Gimli murmured something to him and the Ranger put both hands over his face. Merry's heart jerked and he sped up, stopping beside Pippin who was hovering behind them.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Aragorn feels that we are moving too slowly," Pippin whispered back. "He fears that we are already out of time..."

His voice trailed off. Merry swallowed hard, struggling to deal with the facts that had just thrown themselves into his path. He started as Aragorn abruptly rose to his feet and turned to face him.

"Merry? You are the eldest out of you two, are you not?"

Merry flinched slightly at the Ranger's desperate tone, certain he was finally about to be scolded for not doing something back at the Anduin, for not helping. Aragorn was going to banish him. Maybe he would have the mercy to allow Pippin to stay...

"Merry!"

Aragorn's voice snapped like a whip crack. Merry fumbled to reply.

"Yes, I... yes."

"I need you to run to Rohan. It is not much further but it will take us too long to go as a group. You are faster than Gimli; I cannot leave Legolas."

It took Merry a few moments to process what Aragorn was saying. His mouth fell open. Aragorn was putting Legolas's life in his hands.

"But... but I... what if..."

"Keep moving East," Aragorn said, pointing in the direction. "Run as fast as you can. Please, Merry."

Merry nodded dumbly. Aragorn inclined his head gratefully before turning back to the Elf. Gimli's face was dark - clearly the Dwarf did not agree with Aragorn's idea. Pippin looked stricken, and he grabbed Merry's arm.

"Merry, you cannot... the Uruk Hai... it is too dangerous!"

"Exactly," Gimli muttered.

Aragorn lifted his head, but Merry was already speaking.

"It is for Legolas, and any one of you would gladly do it if our places were reversed! I will go." He shrugged off his pack, knowing that he would be faster without it. He paused for one more moment to touch Pippin's shoulder and turn to Aragorn. "I will not fail you again, Strider, I swear it."

Then he turned and began to run.

* * *

_Legolas glanced up at Aragorn, hesitating. But he had started now. So, steeling himself, he took a deep breath, gulped down a sip of wine and then continued._

_"It was only a month or so ago. Orcs were attacking a small village just outside Mirkwood. My father led a small group of soldiers down to help them, and I accompanied them, riding by his side. When we got there most of the villagers had fled, and those who remained were being brutally beaten by the Orcs. We raced into battle, cutting down the Orcs in moments. I was somewhat restricted from the fight by Rowan, a good Elf who often stayed beside me in battle to protect me under my father's orders. I hated the thought that he was responsible not only for his own life but was burdened with mine too. Still, I put up with it because in truth Rowan and I fought well together, and sometimes I managed to help him instead of the other way around._

_We are a good team in war, as I have said. We quickly delved deeper into the village while my father and his men cut down the Orcs who had come to meet us. We could hear the screams of a family who had been cornered. I ran ahead of Rowan and rushed into the house. The Orcs had already killed the husband, and were circling the mother and her two children. I can still remember how she was crying, begging them to let her children go free while all they did was laugh at her. On my arrival the Orcs forgot their sport and turned to fight me off. There were too many for me. An Orc was about to slam its sword through my chest when Rowan arrived and pulled me out of the way. He shoved me towards the door, telling me to run._

_"Stop it, Rowan!" I shouted. "Forget my father's orders: I do not need protection. We have to help."_

_But he would not listen. He kept trying to push me out with one hand and fight the Orcs with the other, an impossible task. That was when my father arrived. He had come looking for me. He said that more Orcs were coming, and as the rest of the villagers had escaped and were being escorted to Mirkwood. I tried to get free but he was too strong, and he began to pull me from the house, leaving Rowan and the family behind. I was there just long enough to see an Orc plunge his sword into Rowan's chest and the rest of them descend on the family. The mother's screams were so loud, her children were sobbing. I can still smell Rowan's blood and see it spreading over the floor, I can still see him jerking and writhing in agony... alone. What wouldn't I give to go back and help him but..."_

_Legolas broke off, suddenly realizing that he had begun talking faster and faster, and that his eyes were brimming with tears. He glanced at Aragorn, whose mouth was hanging open slightly. His face shone with pity and horror at Legolas's story. Embarrassed, Legolas took another sip from the wine flask and cleared his throat, struggling to regian his composure._

_"My father dragged me from the burning village and back to Mirkwood, leaving the mother, her children and the dying Rowan to the mercy of the Orcs. His own petty wish for me to be treated with kid gloves caused the death of four people that day. If I had fought with Rowan, we would have been able to beat the Orcs. But he didn't care. The worst thing was that on our return I overheard him telling his wife that Rowan had died 'an honourable and dignified death, and that he would always be remembered.' Remembered! By whom? Not by King Thranduil. The next day he was already appointing another personal guard for my safety, without a second thought for any of those who had been murdurered before him."_

_He drank a little more, anger causing more tears to form in his eyes. He blinked them away furiously. He heard Aragorn take a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_"He was only thinking of you-"_

_"Exactly!" Legolas snapped. Aragorn flinched, but he barely noticed. "He was only thinking of me, not anyone else! How many more will die on my account? How many more will never see their children grow because to my father, having an heir to Mirkwood is his only concern?"_

_Aragorn reached out and touched Legolas's shoulder, and Legolas blinked at the contact. He couldn't remember the last time someone had reached out to comfort him like this. Since his mother had died he had cut himself off from such emotions. And the few friends he had he had tried to distance himself from: he did not want his father turning them into bodyguards. He looked up at Aragorn, amazed at the sheer strength and confidence that seemed to flow from the Man._

_"It is not his place to decide who lives and who dies. And you are right to be angry at him."_

_"I have tried talking to him time and again but he will not listen.... I was trying to talk to him today, but he began to talk of duty and... and who is he to speak of duty? I just had to leave."_

_"Does he doubt your fighting skills?"_

_"He knows I am skilled with sword and bow, but that does not affect his judgement."_

_Aragorn thought for a moment. "I cannot of any way to help you.... unless..."_

_Legolas looked up hopefully. "Unless?"_

_"Well, what if you appointed your own bodygaurd? But you could tell him that he was not to actually protect you, just pretend that he was going to for your father. And then your father would believe that you were safe, and you would know that others were not risking their lives for yours."_

_"That... may just work," Legolas murmured._

_Aragorn smiled and eased the wine flask from the Elf's hands. "One thing is for sure - you must clear your head of this anger. Wandering off into the forest with only wine for company is not the best of ideas, even for the Prince of Mirkwood," he said teasingly._

_Legolas managed a smile. "Well, you were the one who was knocked off his own horse by a tree."_

_Aragorn groaned. "Do not remind me... and please do not mention it to my brothers, or I shall never hear the end of it." __He rose to his feet, swaying for a moment but then standing steadily and calmly. "We have been away for a long time. Let us return."_

_Legolas stood up slowly, wetting his lips. "Aragorn?"_

_The man turned._

_"Thank you... for listening... and for helping," Legolas muttered._

_Aragorn smiled. "Thank you for explaining."_

_He continued towards his horse. As Legolas followed, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A smile spread over his face as he swung up onto his horse and checked that their catchs from the day were secure behind him. He frowned suddenly._

_"Aragorn? You did not return my wine..."_

_"Ah, but my father forbids me to drink wine. He says that it is a horrible drink that turns Men to drunkards."_

_"So you intend to keep it?" Legolas smirked. "I do not think so. When I leave for Mirkwood, that wine is leaving with me!"_

_Aragorn grinned. "You'll have to catch me first, Elf!"_

_And he spurred his horse into a gallop. Legolas raced after him eagerly, letting out a short bark of laughter. No, he had not felt like this for months._

_The two raced through the trees, through shafts of sunlight and patches of shadows, back towards Rivendell and a new start._

* * *

The gates of Rohan were open.

Gasping for breath, Merry threw himself through them and half ran, half stumbled through the village. People stopped and turned to watch, muttering in confusion, as the Hobbit raced up the steps. Three guards moved into his path, and he skidded to a halt, panting hard. Sweat stood out on his forehead, and he struggled to draw breath as he looked from one face to the other.

"What are... I have... to get... to the... king! Need... help."

"You must surrender any weapons first, halfling," one guard replied.

Merry tore his sword from his belt and threw it on the ground. "There! Now... please..."

One of the guards shook his head. "He's not like us. He could be some sort of Orc creation."

"I-I'm not, I swear it!" Merry cried. "Please, one of my friends is dying, I need help. Please, I am begging you!" He tried to duck around the guards, but they blocked his way. "King Theoden! King _Theoden!"_

"Stay back, halfling," the guard said, putting out a hand to hold him at bay.

Despair errupted in Merry's stomach. Legolas was going to die. He had failed him again, and Aragorn. He shut his eyes to hold back tears of grief and fustration...

"Guards? What is going on?"

Merry looked up to see a tall man with golden hair emerging from the hall. The guards instantly dropped into bows.

"King Theoden," Merry breathed. "I need aid, please..."

"I do not know who you are," the king replied warily. "How do I know that you are indeed not from the evil Saruman, or Mordor itself?"

Merry opened and shut his mouth, desperately searching for something, anything he could say.

"Because," another voice from within the halls said. "I happen to know this young Hobbit, and also happen to know that he is not your enemy any more than I am, Theoden. What concerns me more is that he is here alone. Perhaps you could explain yourself, Merry?"

Merry's mouth fell open. He stood motionless, unable to speak. For he was staring up into the face of the wizard Gandalf.

**Okay, so what did you think? I'll explain it a bit more in the other chapter although you can probably guess what happened. See you all next time, please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	7. Gandalf's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**Huge thank you to Seagent Pepper, Fangirl29, Punkballet, Edna Pests, Jaimie-Erin, Aya-Shoru, iccle fairy, Damatris, Foxgurl0000 and SeraphimXII. You guys are the ones who keep me writing by reviewing, so this chapter is dedicated to you lot! :)**

* * *

Merry fisted his hands in Shadowfax's long, coarse mane as the horse picked up speed. Sitting behind him, Gandalf leant forwards slightly, his eyes flickering over the green countryside.

"How far away are we now? Can you remember?"

Merry shook his head. "I was just running, I barely noticed what was around me. I am sorry, Gandalf, I only know that they are in this direction."

Gandalf glanced over his shoulder. King Theoden had remained at Rohan, as they could not afford to lose him if the Uruk Hai did find them. Instead, the King's nephew Eomer rode beside him, three other riders just behind them and another unmaned horse. In Eomer's gaze, Gandalf saw the same fear that hovered in his own heart. After Merry had told them of what had befallen Legolas, they both very much doubted that the Elf would even be alive by the time they found the broken Fellowship, especially considering his condition when Merry had left.

"Gandalf?"

Gandalf turned his attention back to Merry as the Hobbit twisted slightly on the horse.

"You still have not yet told me - how are you here? We all saw you... fall."

Gandalf nodded grimly. "Yes, fall I did. Through fire, and water, along with that cursed beast, until finally we turned to face one another to fight. It was a long fight, lasting days and nights, but eventually I killed him and threw his carcass upon the mountianside. Then I did indeed believe I was dead, but fate had other plans in store for me. And so I come back to you now, to help save Middle Earth from destruction."

Merry stiffened suddenly, looking around. "Wait, that tree over there... I remember because there were no other trees on these lands for miles... I think we are getting near to where I left them!"

Upon hearing this, Eomer instantly signalled to the three horsemen behind him. One of them broke apart from the others and galloped left while Eomer veered away to the right to widen their search. Gandalf swept his eyes across the grassland, eager for anything that could possibly be a sign of the broken Fellowship. In front of him, Merry sighed heavily.

"If he is dead, then it is my fault. He was wounded protecting Pippin and I. If I had fought with him, if I had helped then maybe... maybe..."

"Maybe he would have been injured even worse in keeping an eye on you," Gandalf filled in the end of Merry's sentence. "Do not waste time in going over what might and what might not have happened. We must always look to the future, Merry. How is wallowing in the past going to help Legolas now?"

Merry nodded slowly, as if Gandalf's words had had an impact on him. Then he hesitated.

"Gandalf do you... do you think he is dead?"

Gandalf swallowed hard, glancing at Eomer. The rider had galloped far ahead of them and was looking down at the ground before him from a high rocky outcrop. Both of them knew that Legolas was probably already dead, and yet he could not bring himself to tell Merry that. Instead, he avoided the question.

"We must always have hope, Merry."

Merry's shoulders slumped, and Gandalf realized that the Hobbit must have realized exactly what he was thinking. He turned his attention back to the horizon, desperate now for just a glimpse of them...

_Come on, Aragorn... come out for us... just hold on, we are coming..._

Out on the outcrop, Eomer suddenly let out a cry and pointed downwards, causing his horse to flinch slightly in surprise.

"Gandalf! I see them!"

Eagerly, Gandalf turned Shadowfax's head to the side and urged him into a gallop. Eomer was flowing down the side of the outcrop, his horse navigating the tricky crevices with practiced ease. Shadowfax raced down the grassy slope and around to meet Eomer at the base of the outcrop. Now Gandalf could see the group for himself - Aragorn kneeling on the ground beside a motionless figure, Pippin turning towards them, Gimli striding forwards to meet them hopefully. Merry stiffened, and Gandalf swallowed hard.

"Gandalf..."

"Hope, Merry," Gandalf murmured to him, pushing Shadowfax faster.

They reached the group and Gandalf climbed down from the horse and, without stopping to help Merry down, strode over to Aragorn. The Man looked up, his eyes hollow and empty with fear and grief. Gandalf had hardly ever seen him so distraught. His eyes widened.

"G-Gandalf?"

"Yes, friend," Gandalf said, smiling sadly. "It is me. But we will speak of that later."

Aragorn nodded, and dropped his head. The fact that he did not even chase the matter showed how much Legolas's condition was effecting him. Gandalf knelt on Legolas's other side and examined the Elf carefully. His face was paler than snow, but for the dark circles around his eyes. He appeared to be gaunt and thin, and the Wizard could hardly see his chest moving. It was as if Legolas of Mirkwood was already dead.

"How long?" Gandalf asked.

"He passed out just under an hour ago," Aragorn said, his voice faltering slightly. "Gandalf I fear... I fear that it is already..." he could not finish.

Gandalf shook his head and touched Aragorn's shoulder. "He is still alive, is he not? We must get him to Rohan. Aragorn!" he shook the Man slightly. "We must move quickly!"

Aragorn nodded, and Gandalf rose to his feet. Aragorn lifted Legolas and they moved quickly towards the horses.

"I will take him with me on Shadowfax."

Aragorn opened his mouth to object, but then stopped and nodded. Gandalf knew that he would prefer to keep Legolas by his own side, but also knew that Legolas would reach Rohan faster with Gandalf and Shadowfax. So, after Gandalf had climbed up onto the horse Aragorn reluctantly pushed Legolas up in front of him, waiting until he was sure of Gandalf's hold on him before releasing his friend.

"Ride fast," he whispered.

Gandalf nodded. Aragorn was already crossing to the unmaned horse and climbing onto it, desperate not to be left behind. Gandalf whispered to Shadowfax and the horse burst into a gallop at once. Gandalf looked down at Legolas and his stomach jerked. He could feel the Elf's light and life ebbing away.

_We may already be too late..._

Gandalf tightened his grip on Legolas and nudged Shadowfax, begging the horse for more speed. The horse obliged, despite the fact that its sides were quickly becoming slick with sweat. He did not know if even he could save Legolas now.

* * *

_The sky was dark by the time Legolas and Aragorn cantered back through the gates of Rivendell. Lord Elrond swept out of the beautiful stone buildings and stood with his arms folded, his fingers tapping on his arms. Aragorn groaned._

_"What is it?" Legolas asked._

_Aragorn shook his head as the Elf moved over to help him down from the horse. "That look is never good news," he said in a low voice._

_Legolas grinned. "Come now, do not tell me you are afraid of your own father?"_

_Aragorn shivered. "By the end of this, you may be too."_

_Together, they made their way towards the Elf. His eyebrows were knitted together in a scowl of anger._

_"Nice of you both to reappear," he said shortly as they reached him. "Enjoy your little rampage?"_

_"Father, I don't know what you're-"_

_"Rushing off into the forest on a wild hunting trip without even telling me? And I see you have managed to get yourself into trouble once again, Estel!"_

_Aragorn bent his head, looking very much like a small child who was being told off for eating too much before dinner or breaking a friend's toy. Elrond scowled down at him._

_"Isn't it about time you turned into a man, hmm?" He turned suddenly, fixing his gaze on Legolas who was struckling not to laugh. "And you! Prince of Mirkwood!"_

_Legolas's grin vanished as Elrond's eyes drilled into him. He opened his mouth, and then shut it again._

_"Do you realize how worried your father has been? A Prince should know better than to just barge off without even thanking his host! What kind of example are you setting for your people? I was hoping you would do something to help Estel grow up, and yet you are just as bad as he is!"_

_Legolas pressed his lips together. Elrond threw a hand at the doors. "Go! Go and explain to your father where you have been and you, Estel, you can go and get that knock sorted out. You are a grown man now, so start acting like one!"_

_He turned and strode away, his robes billowing, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone before the beautiful arched doorway. They looked at each other._

_"He's scary," Legolas whispered._

_"Careful," Aragorn whispered back. "He has really good hearing. We better do what he says."_

_And, heads bowed, they slunk off to follow Elrond's orders._

**So what did you think? Hopefully not all of the chapter was doom and gloom - there was a funny bit at the end! Hope you all enjoyed it, please please review for me!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	8. Legolas's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**Once more, thanks so much for the reviews! Thanks to SeraphimXII, iccle fairy, Seagent Pepper, Shadowed Night Sky, Jaimie-Erin, fangirl29, punkballet, Edna Pests, Brown-Eyed Angel1234 and BlackFyre94.**

**And... on with it!**

* * *

Legolas's whole body ached with pain. Sharp throbs pulsed from his chest, stomach and head. He tried to pull away from it, but found that he could not move. He did not care - he just wanted to return to that darkness where everything would end. Maybe then the pain would go away and he would not have to worry anymore. But then he had a niggling feeling that there was something he had to do... something he was supposed to be helping to achieve... what had gone wrong? What had happened to him?

"Legolas. Legolas, I know you hear me. Come back to my voice."

He recognized that voice, and yet he could not quite place it. This worried him: usually his memory was perfect. He floundered in the darkness, at a loss as to what he should do.

"Legolas."

The pain abruptly drew stronger, and Legolas unintentionally let out a moan of agony. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy that he could hardly even blink. Slowly, he managed to crack them open. Blurred lights and shapes swam before his eyes. He struggled to focus on something - anything - but his mind was a mess of confusion.

"It is alright, Legolas. You must feel a lot of pain right now, so do not worry about feeling confused."

"Wh..oo...ru..."

His voice would not work properly, coming out slurred and mumbling. His lips almost felt numb, the way they fumbled around letters. A hand came down on his shoulder, strong and supportive. A face slowly came into focus above him, but he blinked hard. This could not be true... he was hallucinating...

"G'n...dalf?"

The old Wizard's face broke into a smile. "Yes, it is me."

"H...ow?"

Gandalf simply shook his head. "Later, Legolas. All you need know now is that I have returned to you. How do you feel?"

But Legolas was no longer listening. Memories were rushing into his head. The river Anduin, the attack of the Uruk Hai, the long, exhausting journey across the grasslands of Rohan... panic lit up in his chest and he tried to sit up. Agony jolted through him and he froze, letting out a short gasp of pain. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Legolas, and lie still," Gandalf scolded, holding him still. "Your body is still very weak. Everything is alright-"

"Where are the Hobbits? And Aragorn? Gimli?" Legolas's eyes flickered as more memories assulted him. Frodo and Sam... he hadn't seen them since before the fight... where had they gone? They couldn't be... dead?

"Legolas." Gandalf squeezed his shoulder until he recieved eye contact. "You have no reason to fear."

He moved aside slightly, and Legolas turned his head. Only a few feet away from him, a dust-covered, travel-weary Aragorn was asleep in a chair. Legolas felt a mixture of relief and confusion. Where was he? He looked around the room for the first time. He did not recognize it, but the bed in which he was lying was comfortable and so he did not really mind.

"He refused to leave your side," Gandalf said with a smile.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, his voice hoarse and rasping. After his latest little outburst, his throat seared when he spoke.

"You are in Rohan. Merry ran to tell us of your condition, and we rode out to find you. Just in time too, I think." Gandalf rose to his feet. "I will order you some water. Lie still, you have lost much blood."

He moved to the door and ducked out through it. Legolas's eyes instantly began to grow heavy, but he forced them to stay open. He looked at Aragorn. His friend looked weary and strained, but he did not seem to be injured. A smile spread over Legolas's face as he looked at him. Normally their places were reversed: it was usually he pulling Aragorn out of a sticky spot.

It seemed that their luck had held, and the Uruk Hai had not caught up with them.

Suddenly, Aragorn stirred and sat upright, rubbing at his face.

"Gandalf?" he mumbled. "Any change? You shouldn't let me-"

He broke off as he opened his eyes and saw Legolas looking straight back at him. He jerked to his feet.

"Legolas!?"

"_Ai, Estel_," Legolas replied, smiling. _"Ce mae?"_

"How long have you been awake?" Aragorn asked. "Have you spoken to Gandalf? He was right here..."

"Only a little while... he's coming back soon," Legolas replied, wincing as his chest throbbed once more. "Aragorn... _le hannon._"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, don't. You were the one who saved me, _mellon nin. _Please, you cannot keep doing this... endangering yourself will not help anything."

Legolas raised one eyebrow. "Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Well, then."

Aragorn scowled and pushed his hand through his hair. Legolas turned his gaze on the ceiling.

"We will always protect one another, Aragorn. That is what brothers do."

Aragorn sighed and moved closer to the bed. "Yes, I suppose it is. You scared me, Legolas. I thought you were lost."

"So did I, to tell the truth," Legolas replied. His throat seared and he wet his dry lips, wishing Gandalf would return with the water. "Have... Have you heard from Frodo and Sam?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, but Gandalf agrees that we shall not follow them but will give them a path. As soon as you are well, we will appeal to the Elks to help us destroy Isengard."

Legolas nodded. "Very well," he said softly.

"Legolas?"

He glanced over at his friend. Aragorn grinned.

"Wouldn't Elrond be furious if he could see the state we are in now?"

And, despite the pain that leapt through his chest, Legolas laughed.

* * *

_Aragorn pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Thranduil and Legolas's raised voices from inside, but he could not quite make out what they were saying. The voices suddenly lowered considerably, and Thranduil snapped something. Legolas replied quietly. Aragorn strained his ears for any sound at all, pressing himself up against the wood. He could barely hear anything... the door opened. Aragorn scrambled backwards, overbalanced and fell hard onto the stone floor. Legolas looked down in surprise, and then shut the door lightly behind him, grinning._

_"If I asked you what you were doing, would I regret it?"_

_Aragorn scowled. "I was trying to see if you were winning or not. Did you?"_

_"Well, my father has agreed to let me chose my own 'bodyguard' if that's what you mean. Although he wasn't happy to hear that I had been galavanting around the forest with a lowly man."_

_He held out a hand and pulled Aragorn up to his feet. Aragorn scoffed._

_"A lowly man? Charming."_

_"We will be leaving in a while. My father never likes to leave Mirkwood unattended for long." He hesitated. "I hope we shall meet again soon."_

_"We will," Aragorn assured him. "I will visit you, or we could meet on a hunt."_

_"You have been a good friend to me, Aragorn. You've done more than you have to." Legolas held out his hand. "May our friendship live through to the end of this world."_

_Aragorn took his hand, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth. "I pray that it will, brother."_

_Legolas hesitated, and Aragorn wondered if he had gone too far but then the Elf nodded and smile. "Brother," he agreed softly._

**_The End._**

* * *

_Elvish words:_

_Ai - hi_

_Ce mae - are you well?_

_Le hannon - thank you_

_Mellon nin - my friend_

_

* * *

_

**So that's it! I hope you all liked it, please review! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed all the way through this story, because you are the ones who helped this story get finished.**

**Thanks again,**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


End file.
